This invention relates to apparatus in which combustible material is burned in a fluidised bed.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus suitable for burning in a fluidised bed a non-gaseous combustible material which produces a solid incombustible residue.
One problem which arises when non-gaseous combustible material is to be burned in a fluidised bed is that of raising the temperature of the bed to the minimum temperature at which combustion of the material can occur.